


Ravens and Crows

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Dialogue about the Night's Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vexon Rayvenzel knows all to well how his life was going to change, but his regrets drive him forward even after he cloaks himself in black for the sake of his past and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravens and Crows

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently catching up on GOT. I've wanted for years to watch the series, and knew enough to speak of it, but didn't ever watch much of it. I'm on season 3 and am half-way through the first book. For some reason, while re-watching season 1, and watching Jon's first interaction with Sam while watching the other side of the wall...
> 
> I had inspiration for this strange dialogue.

**Night gathers, and now my watch begins.**

_  
_  
How many years had it been?  
  
7.  
  
7 years of cold, cold, and even more cold.  


7 years of starved nights, of staring at the scenery consisting of snow, ice, and the occasional fire that could produce no more heat than a starving sun in the crisp sky filled with clouds.

7 years of living with the knowledge that no matter what he did he could take darkness to his eyes, but not forget the faces of those whom he wronged for the sake of his father's pride.  


By the seven hells...he'd choose wrong hadn't he?

He should have taken the axe...

  
  
**It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children.**

 

Hadn't he known love once?

She had brown, didn't she?

Yes.  


The scent of spring flowers, the sound of water near the lakeside...it was lost to him. Oh how he could know it again...

 

**I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post.**

 

At the time he did as asked, didn't question it, didn't bother with varying details. Now there was blood on his hands, and all at the command of a man who'd claimed ignorance and let the entire blame fall to his 'disowned son'.

_ 'Son? You are no son of mine, and you shall never be.' _

 

**I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men.**

 

_ It's my burden to bare... _

Although he took the black, he regrets it...but not as much as the regrets he has of the past. They'd said it over and over, and he'd heard the words over and over - but it no matter how many times he spoke them to himself in the freezing nights...he never believed them.   


He thought this would be a more honorable fate than meeting the gods with his hands stained red. He was wrong...he was terribly wrong, and that is what haunted him more than any other task he's ever done. The Night's Watch sounds great on paper...you have a chance at redemption, right?  


No.

There is no redemption here, and on the cold nights you sleep with a blade under your pillow. There is nobody you can trust in a band of criminals that wouldn't slice your throat with the thought to run from your vows.

 

**I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.**   


 

Those words will bind him forever, they would change him and mold him into a man rather than the boy that acted on his father's wishes.

"I am the sword in the darkness." He spoke, glinting blue eyes trained out into the dark night. The cold chill of the crisp air was barely getting through the hardened skin that acted resistant to it as leather would be. "My name is Vexon Rayvenzel, and I will protect the world of men." He left his family's black bird banner, to join a banner that had a larger black bird.  


From the day he swore onward, he was a Crow - no longer flying under the banner of a Raven.


End file.
